1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the cooling of computer data centers. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrangement that eliminates the problems present in the uneven or inadequate cooling of computer racks due to unwanted airflows, which are encountered between so-called hot aisles and cold aisles present in a computer data center. Specifically, this problem is solved through the provision of partitions which, under normal circumstances, prevent the unwanted airflows by standing in a vertical orientation, yet which, in the event of a fire, collapse from the vertical orientation to a horizontal orientation, thereby avoiding interference with water sprays from sprinkler heads, and thus complying with fire codes and ordinances. Moreover, also employed is a method of preventing the unwanted air flows by utilization of the novel arrangement comprising the fire-code-compatible, collapsible partitions.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the current state of the art, computer data centers frequently contain a plurality of computer racks arranged in rows with aisles therebetween. The racks in any one of the rows are typically cooled by forced convection of air that flows from one of the two aisles adjacent to the row (called the cold aisle) to the other adjacent aisle (the hot aisle). To obtain alternating cold aisles and hot aisles, airflow in every other row is oppositely directed, so that any two adjacent rows either draw cold air from a common cold aisle, or exhaust hot air to a common hot aisle. A problem with this arrangement is that unwanted airflows may occur, over the tops of the rows, from the hot aisles, where air is at a relatively high temperature and pressure, to the cold aisles, where air is at a relatively low temperature and pressure. Such unwanted flows cause the cold aisles to be contaminated with hot air, which may be drawn into the computer racks, thus compromising cooling of electronics components therein.
In the prior art, to alleviate the foregoing problem, permanent vertical partitions have been erected above the rows to prevent the unwanted airflows. However, such permanent structures generally violate fire-code requirements or ordinances which stipulate that, during a fire, the gap between the top of the racks and the ceiling must be unencumbered, so as to avoid interference with spray patterns of water emanating from sprinkler heads located near the ceiling.